


Day 7 - Fratricidal

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: DmC Week 2020 [7]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante kills Vergil, I am garbage and just having fun, I did not even try to remember how that final boss fight goes, Incest, It's gross, M/M, Three seconds of grumpy tired Erin at the end, a little bit of cannibalism, because it's the second line of the fic, but it's all a dream, fuck it, then it gets soft, which doesn't really spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Knowing he's dreaming doesn't let him wake up, or stop himself.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Original Male Character(s)/Vergil (DmC), Dante (DmC)/Vergil (DmC)
Series: DmC Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604233
Kudos: 5





	Day 7 - Fratricidal

The thing that tips him off that this is a dream is that he knows this didn't happen on a hot rock platform floating, giving off heavy steam, in a frigid void.

But knowing he's dreaming doesn't let him wake up, or stop himself.

His brother is monologuing.

Ok that /was/ obnoxious.

But in his chest he feels anger erupting instead of the exasperation he feels when he's awake. His hands twitch and red smoke swirls around him as he snarls back at Vergil.

He rages about how wrong it all is. Refuses to 'rule by his side'. And charges at his brother, sword drawn.

Vergil is fast, swinging slender Yamato in swift strikes and portaling around Dante to attack from behind.

But when Dante lands a strike it's a powerful swing, slashing into his brother when he makes it past quick blocks.

They're locked in this dance for what feels like hours. So long. Too long. It drags on and on and neither of them seems to tire.

But Dante feels himself slipping. His own mind falling away to make room for rage and blackness.

He explodes with red smoke, eyes glowing red, and hair turning white.

Now he attacks tenfold. Savage and trying to go straight for his brother's throat.

It's dizzying. The bloodlust is heady and he remembers it so vividly he can taste the firey smoke.

In a final violent motion he pins his brother to the ground through his chest.

And he wants to stop.

He wants to let his brother go.

But he doesn't.

Kat's not here this time.

Nobody is here to stop him.

And so he doesn't stop. He watches Rebellion sink further into Vergil's chest.

Watches the blood flow forth.

Watches Vergil cough and choke and struggle.

Finally the light leaves his brother's eyes, and a final gurgling breath leaves him.

Dante rips the sword free.

And then he shoves his hand into his brother's chest tearing out the mangled remains of his heart.

And then, just as he sinks his teeth into the mass of bloody muscle, his eyes fly open and he sits bolt upright.

Dante is panting heavily, his mouth still tastes like blood, his fingers twitch and he lets out first a retch and then a frustrated growl.

Sick with himself and rock hard under the sheets, Dante swears louder than he means to.

Motion beside him makes him jump.

He snaps his head to the side.

There, groggy and barely opening his eyes, is the very brother he's just dreamed of killing.

“Dante?”

The brunette dives in and clings to his brother, silent except for his still-ragged breathing.

Vergil is mumbling helplessly, clearly unsure what he should do. Emotions never were his brother's strongsuit.

So Dante finally speaks.

“Just a bad dream.”

Vergil does not sound convinced.

“What kind of dream could do this to you?”

Dante's voice is soft, barely there.

“It was just... Kat wasn't there to stop me...”

Vergil stiffens as realization hits him.

“I'm sorry.”

Dante shakes his head and sighs softly, kisses the other man's chest. Right where Rebellion had once pierced.

Vergil shivers softly and pets Dante's hair.

Dante finally catches his breath and sits up.

“Hey. You should get some sleep.”

“You know neither of us need sleep.”

“Shut up.”

Dante shoves his brother gently.

Vergil laughs and rests his forehead on Dante's, murmuring tenderly.

“I love you, Dante.”

The brunette smiles and presses a gentle kiss to his brother's lips.

“I love you too.”

A low grumble from the other side of Vergil makes them both laugh.

"I don't need sleep. But I like it. So, glad you're not dying, and I love you. But shut up."


End file.
